Through Our Eyes
by lalalala72
Summary: Seddie through their friends eyes. ill do a chapter for sam and freddie's pov too. kind of a drabblleeee. review.
1. Everyone

Carly

---------------------

I know they like each other, they have to. It's obvious to everyone but them. Sure, they fight a lot, but, excuse me for saying this, I think it's only so they can be close to each other. That kiss did not mean nothing, it meant everything. It was the start of a new beginning, even though they've liked each other from the start.

I can see it, and so can everyone only people that can't, are Sam and Freddie themselves.

Spencer

----------------------

Sam and Freddie? Oh yeah they're in love. I see the looks that they give eachother, and I swear that they are secretly dating. I know that there was more than a kiss. Don't call me a stalker, I was bored one day so I followed them. Friends with benefits, is what they are. Yeah right, it is so much more than that. They're in love, but I think they're too shy to admit it to one another.

Ms. Benson

---------------------

Oh, how my little Freddie is growing up. He's in love! Well, he doesn't see it yet, but he is. I watched him kiss Samantha on the fire escape that one night and, don't get me wrong, I'm glad that he's found love, but why does it have to be with Samantha Puckett? She's been arrested! And more than once! But, all I can do is be happy for him, and hope that he doesn't rush into anything too fast. I'll have to have a chat with him about that later.

Gibby

----------------------

Yeah, they like each other, I mean duh! When are they ever going to realize it? Everyone knows, so if they're embarrassed, they shouldn't be. Everyone already thinks that they belong together anyway. I did used to like Sam, but I'm over it. Besides, I see the way Carly looks at me when I have my shirt off, she wants her some Gibby.

Melonie

-----------------------

I know Sam kissed Freddie before anyone did, well mostly anyone. It happened when I kissed him, and he thought I was Sam, and he told me that we promised never to do that again. It confused me at first, so I asked Sam. She told me that it was nothing, it was just to get it over with. She also made it very clear, although she was trying not to, that she was very mad about me kissing Freddie. I don't think it was as much anger, as it was jealousy. But she'll never admit that to anyone, not even herself.

Lewburt

------------------------

So remember when I got hurt by the iCarly gang? Well, I started dating Freddie's mom because of it, and they formed a plan to break us up. It worked. But, the plan was to make Freddie fall down the stairs to get his mothers attention. Sam helped him up, and held onto his arm for a minute. I think the looks they exchanged explains it all. Oh, and I sometimes see Sam leaving the lobby in the middle of the night with one of Freddie's hoodies on. Shocking, i know. But I could really care less.

Shane

------------------------

So, I know I don't know them very well, but basically everyone can see it. Why do you think I didn't let Sam win that kissing bet that I knew about all along? Freddie is my friend, I would feel bad kissing the girl I knew he liked. So, Carly won. She kissed me in the hospital, desperate much? I'd much rather it have been Sam, but that's Freddie's property, and I respect guy code.

Nevel

-----------------------

Aren't they already dating? I can't keep up with this teenage drama. But Sam and Freddie are totally and completely compatible for each other. I took a compatibility test for them, and they got a 98 out of a 100. That's amazing. Don't ask me why I took a compatibility test for them, you kind of get bored when you have no friends.


	2. Sam

Sam.

------------------------------

So, there's this dork that I pick on all of the time. He's one of the sweetest guys I know, and he puts up with a lot of the stuff that I do to him. We kissed once, but that was all that I needed. This may come as a shock to you, but I think I might love him. He's got these beautiful brown eyes, that are like little pools of chocolate, sweet sweet chocolate. Okay, I'm getting off subject. I guess that this 'crush' I've developed on him may have started a little bit before the kiss. It actually started when his voice started deepening, he just turned, I don't know, sexy. Don't tell anyone, but when he told me and Carly that he slept in JUST his socks one night, I was completely turned on. Yeah I guess I do love him, but we can never be together. Oh, stop your booing, it's not like it's our faults! All that me and Freddie can ever be are friends with benefits, which is another thing that I forgot to mention. His kissing, was way too good to stay away from, so I went to his house one night, and we just started kissing some more! One thing led to another, and we declared that it's best if we're just friends with benefits (benefits being my favorite part of that, by the way.) Something that I really do like, though, is after me and Freddie, I guess you could say, benefit, sometimes I'll lay in his bed next to him, and we'll talk. We could talk about nothing, or everything. One time we went onto a conversation about the other planets. I really don't think that he feels the same way as me though, he's still in love with Carly, and he probably always will be. Well, I guess all I can do, is keep my head held high, and not tell anyone about this. I mean, what would everyone think if me, Sam Puckett, world class bully, was dating Fredward Benson? They'd be shocked for sure.


	3. Freddie

Freddie

------------------

Sam? We're just friends, I swear. I mean, hypothetically, if she said she wanted more... I don't know. I think I like her, no, I think I love her. Scratch that, I know I love her. I love those conversations we have when we're laying in bed together. I love the way you can tell what she's thinking, just by looking into her eyes. I love how beautiful she is when she's dancing around during iCarly. I love everything. Carly, she was just a cover-up. I've loved Sam, since day one, day freaking one. Sam would never ever, in a million years, love me back though. That's why I keep up this 'crush' on Carly. Underneath all of her supposed hate for me though, I think she may just feel the same way. No, what am I thinking? I shouldn't get my hopes up like that. One day, it'll come out though. I know it, I'm gonna accidentally say it, and she's gonna run. Of course, I would run after her, but that would mean nothing. I would mean nothing. She would basically cut me out to ignore all of the awkwardness that would follow. I can't deal with that, not now, and not ever. Sam is like the milk to my cereal, I would never be complete without her. I know, that's probably like the MOST corniest thing that you have ever heard, and it's corny to me too, but the thing is, it's true. Sam is my one true love. But seriously, what would everyone think about me and Sam? That one would sure be a shocker.

**This was gonna be the end of the story, but I'll continue if you want me to. I could make it into a real story. It's up to you, so please review!**


End file.
